


Float

by Eccosong



Series: Eggshell Reflections [3]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccosong/pseuds/Eccosong
Summary: Ember wants to learn to swim, Peril and Clay weren't about to deny him.
Relationships: Clay/Peril (Wings of Fire), Peril & Turtle (Wings of Fire)
Series: Eggshell Reflections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Float

They were out by the ocean not too far away from Jade Mountain, him, Peril, his son Ember and Turtle. Because someone wanted to learn how to swim and well, Clay could never really bring himself to deny the dragonet anything. He had wanted to get a bigger group together, But Tsunami was busy with preparing something for the school, Glory was running a kingdom, Sunny had left to visit her mother and Starflight was doing something with Fatespeaker. All of Turtle and Peril's other friends were also busy with one thing or another so that had been a no go. Which had all been rather disappointing, but Clay completely understood. So in the end they harnessed up Ember since his son could apparently get lost on a guided tour if they weren't careful and took a trip. It was just the four of them, the ocean and the two cows he had caught for lunch on the way here.

Clay and Peril were sitting close together where the grass met sand while a little ways away in the shallow water Turtle was holding Ember up helping the little dragonet to float. Ember seemed like he was doing really well. He seemed to be having fun, splashing around in the water. It reminded Clay of Tsunami when they were that age. 

"He's doing better than i did, though learning in open water is probably easier than in a freezing cold river." Clay said affectionately, remembering Tsunami's insistence that all of them learned how to swim and their guardian's agreement with her, as Ember paddled around. 

"Were you a bad swimmer?" Peril asked. 

Ember looked back at his parents on the shore and gave them a quick wave before turning back to Turtle who slowly let go of the dragonet so he could float on his own. He floated gently for a moment before he started to sink down and began flailing wildly. Turtle was holding him up again before he could even go under. 

"Not as bad as Starflight or Sunny, Starflight eventually got better." Clay smiled to himself at the memory of Starflight quietly asking Tsunami for help and the Seawing helping him in much the same way as Turtle was helping Ember. "And Sunny got the hang of it after awhile." Clay leaned over and kissed Peril quickly, causing the Skywing to blush deeply, before standing up. "I'm gonna go give Turtle a break." 

"Ok, I'll um, cook these then." Peril said nodding at the pair of cows. Clay gave her a smile that she could swear stopped her heart for a moment before he walked down to the water leaving footprints in the sand the whole way. After a quick conversation with Turtle that Peril couldn't quite hear from here, the Mudwing and Seawing switched places, Clay holding up Ember while Turtle made his way up to her. Turtle reached her while she was roasting the cows. All that time cooking with Siamang was beginning to pay off, she was a little surprised at how much she enjoyed cooking but she did and she was getting rather good at it.

Turtle plopped onto the ground, still dripping wet. "I think Ember's starting to get the hang of it. Probably be a really good swimmer one day." 

"Of course he will, Ember can do anything." Peril said proudly over the sound of sizzling meat.

"Anything except read a map." Turtle joked. Ember's sense of direction aside, Turtle was as proud of Ember as either of the dragonet's parents were and Peril knew it. "I wanted to thank you again for inviting me." 

Peril waved him off. "Ember would have complained the whole way here if we hadn't, it's too bad no one else could make it though, Clay seemed so disappointed." 

"And you aren't?"

"No, well, yes." Peril said conficlited. Even after getting together with Clay, after having a dragonet, she still worried about what other dragons thought of her, Clay's sibs especially. They all seemed to have come around to her but there was always that nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Despite that she enjoyed their company now and they all seemed to adore Ember. Thinking about it she was probably as disappointed as Clay was that no one else could actually make it. There'd be other trips though, other opportunities. Even if there weren't a lot of places she could actually go. "Yeah, I really wish everyone else could have come. Would have been nice watching you flail through another conversation with Kinkajou."

Turtle sputtered for a moment, blushing. "This is payback for everything I ever said about you and Clay isn't it." Peril laughed, Turtle was completely correct of course, even if the two wouldn't have gotten together without the Seawing pushing her, but seeing him stammer and blush was too entertaining. "She isn't interested anyways." Turtle sighed. 

"Well I'm sure there'll be someone who is." Peril said jovially. "What about Siamang?" 

"I'm not dating your other best friend, besides I think her and Newt are together or something." Turtle groaned wishing there was any way to leave this conversation. 

There was no way to leave this conversation. "Huh, think you're right actually." Peril said realizing just how much time she's seen the two clawmates spend together. Peril was about to continue her attempts at mixed teasing and matchmaking when Clay and Ember returned from the water. 

Clay, Peril and Ember dug into their meal in short order while Turtle went fishing for a bit, coming back with a handful of sea fish that between him and Clay didn't last long. Ember still couldn't be convinced to try fish at all. 

Peril watched her dragonet laughing happily, pieces of cow falling from his open mouth. All in all today had been a good day, even if it was just the four of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> So i'd love to see some comments,  
> but also, is there anything anyone wants to see with these characters. I can't guarantee anything gets written but i'm open to suggestions.


End file.
